Uchiha's Journal
by Nami Kagamine
Summary: "Mi aniki solía llevar a todos lados un pequeño libro, siempre tuve curiosidad de que se trataba, cuando cumplí 16 años él me lo dio. Y descubrí que era… ¿un diario sobre mí? "
1. Febrero 12 de 1990

**Uchiha's Journal**

_By Nami-Kagamine_

Rated: T

Category: Family / Humor

Characters: Uchiha Family & Team 7

Pairing: SasuSaku

World: AU (Alternative Universe)

Summary: "Mi aniki solía llevar a todos lados un pequeño libro, siempre tuve curiosidad de que se trataba, cuando cumplí 16 años él me lo dio. Y descubrí que era… ¿un diario sobre mí? "

Warning: Un leve OCC en los personajes, en especial Madara ya verán después de que hablo.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimito. Yo escribo esto por diversión, blah, blah, blah [insertar más cosas legales aquí]

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Febrero 12 de 1990**_

_¡Hola extraño! Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha y tengo cuatro años y medio. .. Eh ¿y este es mi diario? ¡No! Los diarios son para niñitas, que mejor sea una crónica… ¿Es así como se llaman? Quiero que este libro sea como una de esas cosas que usaban los capitanes de los barcos para relatar sus aventuras, tal y como lo dicen las historias que solía contarme mi obaasan. Realmente no sé como se llaman, luego le preguntaré a Shisui-nii sobre eso, el es mayor que yo (el tiene 7 años) y sabe muchas más cosas que yo. _

_El hermano de Shisui, Obito (el cual tiene 14 años) es muy genial, no sé porque mis tios y Madara-Jii dicen que es la oveja negra de la familia, si él es humano igual que yo. ¿Tal vez es un sobrenombre? Él fue quien me dio este cuaderno para que escribiera mis aventuras y así nunca las olvidaría (ves que te dije que es genial)._

_Yo sé lo que debes estar pensando ¿Cómo es que escribes si solo eres un mocoso de cuatro años? Pues al parecer soy un genio o al menos eso es lo que mis papas y Tobirama-sensei suelen decirme. Aprendí a leer a los 3 años, así que llevo bastante tiempo escribiendo, además que tengo un diccionario a mi lado para emergencias. Y soy bastante inteligente también, porque estoy en la misma clase que Shisui-nii. _

_Este libro lo tengo desde navidad y no lo había usado dese entonces. Pero hoy ha sido un día muy especial porque tou-san y ka-san al fin me dieron lo que pedí para navidad. Mi mamá es una mujer muy linda de nombre Mikoto y ella hace los mejore dangos que he probado y es muy amable o lo era, porque últimamente ha estado de un humor terrible. En cambio mi papá es un hombre muy serio se llama Fugaku, él es el jefe de la policía militar, el es algo así como un súper héroe. Ellos son buenos padres, para navidad me dieron una Super NES y ahora puedo jugar Mario World aunque no soy muy bueno en el juego, Shisui cuando viene a mi casa me ayuda con algunos niveles, pero quien realmente es un maestro en el juego es Obito. _

_Yo a Santa le había pedido un hermanito, sip un hermano no una tonta niña, yo lo que realmente quiero es un niño con el cual puedo jugar y proteger de los malos, así como mi abuelo suele contarme historias sobre su hermano menor Izuna, pero al parecer algo salió mal, no sé qué exactamente porque Madara- jii siempre se pone triste cuando le pregunto. En fin yo quiero un hermano no una hermana, porque las niñas son lloronas y tienen piojos, yo no quiero tener piojos, Shisui-Nii tuvo hace unos meses atrás y fue asqueroso, todo por culpa de Hana Inuzuka porque le dio un beso en la mejilla a mi primo o más bien lo lamio, tan sólo de recordarlo me da asco._

_Pero al parecer no le puedes pedir hermanitos a Santa, o eso es lo que mamá me dijo, pero de todos modos mis papas me van a uno, aunque según ellos es muy pronto para saber si es un niño o una niña. Lo que yo no entiendo es ¿Por qué mis padres no le piden a la cigüeña que sólo traiga un niño y si es una niña que se la den a otra familia? Los adultos son raros._

_¿De qué estaba escribiendo? ¡Ah sí! De que voy a tener un hermanito, me niego a pensar de que es una niña, y él es la razón por la que estoy escribiendo en está… ¿Crónica? ¿Diario? ¿Agenda? mmm… de verdad le tengo que preguntar a alguien sobre el nombre. Yo quiero que cuando él sea grande, si __**él **__me niego pensar que es una mocosa, sepa cómo eran las cosas cuando era pequeño, Obito dijo que los bebes__no recuerdan nada después que mal, pero cómo yo soy un súper hermano, voy a recordarle a mi querido outoto sobre sus mini aventuras, tal y como me mi abuelo me cuenta sus historias._

_Eh… Oka-san se enojó conmigo porque no estoy durmiendo (son las 10:00 de la noche, soy un rebelde) Así que supongo que esto es una despedida. No sé cuando pueda escribir de nuevo, pero ten por seguro hermanito que te contaré algo genial._

_Tu súper genial hermano mayor_

_Itachi_

Al día Siguiente

En una hermosa mansión, ubicada en uno de los barrios más prestigiosos de Konoha, el barrio Uchiha, se encontraba un pequeño niño de ojos y cabello negro, su adorable cara mostraba una expresión curiosa, mientras estaba sentado en una banca en el patio trasero de su casa, a pesar del frio que se sentía esa tarde de febrero. El chico observaba como sus dos primos se lanzaban bolas de nieve. Pero en un momento ambos jóvenes se detuvieron.

"¿Ita-chan sucede algo?" preguntó el mayor de los dos chicos, el cual tenía una cabellera corta y puntiaguda "¿No estarás enfermo verdad?" dijo mientras se acercaba al más pequeño, Obito se encontraba bastante preocupado por su primo menor, porque por lo general era un niño muy alegre y siempre que él y su hermano se encontraban cerca Itachi se volvía 10 veces más activo de lo que normalmente era.

"No… No es eso Obito-nii" contestó el pequeñito mientras soltaba un suspiro "Es sólo que quiero saber algo y ninguno de mis papas quiso contestarme" finalizó mientras hacia un tierno puchero.

"¡oh! Pero yo te puedo ayuda soy muy inteligente" le respondió el mayor con una brillante sonrisa, lo cual animó bastante a Itachi.

"Si claro, y eso es exactamente porque reprobaste Química" dijo sarcásticamente Shuisui el hermano menor de Obito.

"¡Cállate! Tú no sabes nada señor piojoso" contraatacó el otro chico molesto con la intrusión de su hermano.

"¡Ya te dije que fue sólo una vez y fue culpa de esa Inuzuka!" gritó molestó el hermano menor, mientras se acercaba a el otro joven para intentar darle un golpe, el cual no tuvo mucho éxito ya que tenían una gran diferencia de edad.

"¡Basta!" dijo Itachi bastante incomodo por la pelea de los otros dos, lo único que pensó en ese momento es desear que él y su nuevo hermanito nunca se comportaran como sus primos "Me vas a responder o no Obito"

Ya más tranquilo el joven se sintió un poco mal por hacer sentir incomodo al más pequeñito "_en que estaba pensando_" se gritó internamente. "Claro que si Itachi-chan, porque soy el chico más cool que has conocido" Fanfarroneo Obito.

"Yo pensé que el chico más cool era Kakashi" Añadió Shisui esperando alguna reacción de su hermano al cual le encantaba molestar. Pero lo que se ganó fue un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de su hermano mayor.

Itachi negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba un suspiro, la verdad es que él no entendía a sus primos, ya un poco harto del show soltó la pregunta que tanto quería saber la respuesta "Obito-nii ¿De dónde vienen los bebes?" Al escuchar la pregunta el mayor borro la sonrisa de su cara y se quedo mudo, el miro a Shuisui e Itachi, y pudo observar como ambos tenían una cara de expectación ya que ambos querían saber la respuesta.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Te dije que era una idiota que no sabe nada" dijo al final Shuisui mientras le lanzaba una mirada desaprobatoria a su hermano.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado... Criticas y consejos son bienrecibidos

See ya'


	2. Junio 7 de 1990

**Uchiha's Journal**

_By Nami-Kagamine_

_..._

_.._

**AN: ****Hola Muchas gracias por los reviews and follows realmente lamento el retraso con la actualización, pero con las fiestas no he tenido tiempo de actualizar, yo tenia pensado subir actualización el 2 de enero, pero mis sobrinos invadieron mi casa (por dos semanas) y me perdieron el pendrive donde tenía este capítulo así que tuve que reescribirlo completo -_-... los recompensare luego por esto. **

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimito. Yo escribo esto por diversión, blah, blah, blah [insertar más cosas legales aquí]

* * *

_**Junio 7 de 1990**_

_¡Hola hermanito! Es Itachi otra vez. Estoy muy feliz porque al fin estoy 100% seguro de que eres un niño. Es extraño, veras al parecer la cigüeña no trae los bebe si no que el papá coloca una semillita en el vientre de mamá y el bebé crece ahí por uno nueve meses, algo así como una sandia. Obito-nii fue quien me dijo esto cuando se lo pregunte, yo le pregunte de cómo Oto-san coloco esa semilla en Ka-san, él se sonrojo y empezó a comportarse extraño y dijo que Shisui y yo éramos muy pequeños para saber. Shisui le preguntó si yo le daba una semilla a él entonces los dos podríamos tener un bebé, a lo que Obito s sonrojo aún más y nos gritó, porque al parecer los bebes sólo se pueden tener entre hombres y mujeres, nos hiso prometer que jamás intentáramos hace un bebé entre nosotros porque eso es algo que entre primos no debería hacerse._

_No sé hermanito ¿Recuerdas que te dije que los adultos son raros? Pues creo que los adolescentes lo son aún más. Son confusos porque quieren que los traten como grandes, pero no quieren hacer cosas de grandes, como en caso de Obito ordenar su habitación. Además de que duermen mucho, leen libros "raros" que no me dejan ver (a.k.a.* Kakashi) y son algo gruñones. Te prometo que cuando crezca y sea un adolescente no voy a ser tan raro como Obito o Kakashi ¿De acuerdo?_

_Eh… ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¡Oh si! De que eres un niño. Hace unos días Ka-san me obligó a ir al doctor de bebé con ella, que por cierto ahora tiene una sandia en vientre, bueno parece una sandia, pero en realidad ¡Eres tú! y si alguna vez Ka-san o Oto-san te dicen que lloré cuando supe que estabas dentro de mamá porque pensé que ella te había comido, es mentira ¿De acuerdo? Yo nunca hice eso._

_Cuando estaba en la consulta del doctor conocí a muchas mamás y me encontré con una amiga de mamá Kushina-san, ella es una señora con cabello largo, mucho más largo que oka-san, y es rojo que por cierto es muy suave (lo toque… es un secreto no se lo digas a nadie), ella es divertida, la cosa es que ella da miedo y mucho, en especial desde que ella va a tener un bebé. Por ejemplo ayer vi a llorar a Minato-san en una esquina porque Kushina-san dijo que lo iba a matar y asegurase de que no pudiera tener más bebes, si no le traía el ramen que le pidió. No sabes cómo lamento la suerte del hijo o hija de Kushina-san, espero que sea fuerte. ¡Oye! Tal vez pueda ser tu amigo, si es un niño claro está. Si es una niña no creo que sea una buena idea acercarte a ella, en especial si es igual a su madre ¡ella te podría matar y yo no quiero perderte!_

_Otra persona que conocí fue a Mebuki-san, ella es algo seria (no tanto como el abuelo o papá) pero es amable, es rubia y tiene unos lindos ojos verdes. El bebé de ella ya nació es una niña su pelo es raro porque es rosa y se llama Sakura. Al principio no me acerque mucho a ella, ya sabes por lo de los piojos, pero parecía linda, mamá después me dijo que la pequeñuela no tenia piojos, así que está bien si te acercas a ella hermanito, pero solo a ella. Las demás son unas lloronas (piojosas)._

_Cuando mamá entro en la oficina de la doctora yo la acompañe dentro, ahí nos mostro un eco-no sé que de ti, es algo así como un video en blanco y negro de ti. Chiyo-sama me dio una imagen tuya, la voy a guardar en el álbum de fotos que papá y yo estamos haciendo(es un secreto también). Mientras te veíamos Chiyo-sama dijo que ibas a ser un muy sano __**jovencito**__, no__sabes lo feliz que me puso el saber que el hermanito que tanto quise al fin lo tendría._

_¿Sabes que sería genial? Que nacieras en mi cumpleaños que es el 9 de junio (en dos días más) pero mamá dijo que no sería buena idea ya que necesitas estar dentro de mami 9 meses y sólo llevas 7 meses, de lo contario podrías ser muy enfermizo._

_Sabes hermanito mamá y papá han estado pensando nombres que darte yo también he estado pensando algunos. Creo que te podrías llamar Saro, que significa mono, y así tú y yo seriamos la comadreja y el mono o tal vez ¿La comadreja y el mandril?** No sé quizá debo pensar un nombre mejor._

_¡Oh! Por cierto hoy estoy en la casa del abuelo Madara, porque hubo una cena importante de la familia ayer y mamá decidió que sería una buena idea quedarnos en la casa de su padre. En unos momentos mamá vendrá a leerme una historia, así que te escribiré pronto._

_Tu querido hermano Itachi Uchiha_

* * *

En una amplia biblioteca privada adornada elegantemente, ya que en ella se encontraban unos grandes estantes de roble adornados con una vasta colección de libros. Se encontraban la familia principal Uchiha. En centro de la habitación en un amplio sofá se hallaban Mikoto e Itachi leyendo, mientras que Fugaku estaba más apartado en una esquina junto a Madara discutiendo algunos asuntos.

"…Y es así con su gran habilidad y la ayuda de su tranquilo amigo Saizo Kirigakure, Sasuke Sarutobi pudo derrotar al demonio Yamata no Orochi*** logrando proteger al señor Sanada y la gente de Osaka. Pero sus aventuras no quedarían ahí para el prestigioso ninja, ya que aún quedaba un enemigo por derrotar al señor Tokugawa y sus subordinados" Mikoto leía la historia para sus dos hijos, mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre.

"¡Wow! Mamá Sasuke Sarutobi es genial" exclamó muy emocionado el pequeño Itachi "Él es un ninja muy noble y divertido, como quisiera ser como él" pero luego el joven hizo un tierno puchero "lo único malo, es que a mí no me gustan mucho las peleas"

Mikoto sonrió dulcemente a su hijo, coloco una de sus manos suavemente sobre la cabeza de su hijo mayor en forma cariñosa"No te preocupes Ita-chan, estoy segura que tu hermanito se encargara de pretegete de todas las peleas" dijo con una sonrisa.

Esta frase le dio al pequeño Itachi una brillante idea, si su hermano lo protegia de las peleas entonces el deberia ser fuerte y muy inteligente, y ¿cual era la mejor forma de ser fuete? teniendo un buen modelo a seguir y que mejor modelo a seguir que un super increible ninja? bueno quisa un dinosaurio pero Itachi no conocia ninguno, asi que un ninja es una muy buena opción.

"Mamá, papá" llamó Itachi, ganandose la atención de todas las personas presentes en la sala incluyendo la de su abuelo "¿ y si llamamos a mi hermanito Sasuke? dijo, es un nombre genial y talvez cuando él sea grande él sea un ninja!" dijo muy emocionado el niño de años con su última frase, tener un hermano que sea ninja debe ser la cosa más genial del mundo, pensó el pequeño. Mientras su padre suprimia un sonrisa ante la descabellada idea de su primogenito.

Mikoto se quedo pensando lo dicho por su hijo mayor, la verdad Sasuke Uchiha no parecia un mal nombre, de hecho tenia un toque especial "Itachi creo que Sasuke es un nombre excelente, así como llamaremos a tu hermanito" Anuncio la joven madre mientras acariciba suavemente su abultada barriga, frente a las atonitas miradas de su esposo y padre y la de llena de emoción de su hijo.

* * *

**Junio 7 de 1990 (casi 8 de Junio)**

_ Hermanito, tu nombre sera Sasuke... Y seras el mejor Uchiha de todos yo me asegurare de eso._

_Porque te quiero._

_Itachi Uchiha (A.K.A. el mejor hermano del mundo)_

...

..

.

* * *

…

_NOTAS ADICIONALES:_

*** A.K.A.:** Es un acrónimo para **Al**so **K**now **A**s, que en español quiere decir, también conocido como.

** _**¿La comadreja y el mandril?:**_En los 90's- principios del 2000's en cartoon network, había una serie llamada _Soy la comadreja, _en dicho show había un mandril de nombre Jaimico. En un principio quería que Itachi llamara a Sasuke Jaimico y que él (Itachi) fuera la comadreja (ya que eso significa su nombre) pero las fechas no coinciden, ya que en 1990 aún no existía dicho show. (pero tal vez use esta broma para más tarde xD)

*** **Yamata no Orochi: **Es un demonio en forma de serpiente con ocho cabezas, según la legenda japonesa del Ninja Sasuke Sarutobi él derroto a dicho demonio.

…

**AN: So… ese era el capitulo... inicialmente la parte de donde escogian el nombre de Sasuke era más extensa, pero como olvide casi el 50% de como iba lo deje como a han leido u.u ... mañana subo el siguiente o más tardar el día después de este. ¿Les doy un spoiler? La fecha es el 24 de Julio de 1990. (You know what I mean)**

_**Por cierto quiero hacerles unas preguntas ¿Cual les gustaría que fuera la primera palabra que diga Sasuke? Ese sería el capitulo 4. Y la otra pregunta es… ¿debería hacer que pasara un tragedia para que Itachi se volviera un hermano sobreprotector? ¿O simplemente uso el pasado de Madara con Izuna para impulsar el instinto de hermano mayor en Itachi? Esto aparecería en el Capitulo 6 o 7. RECUERDEN QUE ES UN AU Y QUE TIENE LUGAR EN NUESTROS TIEMPOS  
**_

_**Díganme sus opiniones ok? **_


End file.
